


Stick

by Avana_reads



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana_reads/pseuds/Avana_reads
Summary: Malfoy's hand held something Harry never say at that place.





	Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Also in 2010. The prompta was the last word of this drabble ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

'What in Merlins name are you doing, Malfoy?' Harry sounded confused while approaching the Malfoy heir with an astonished look in his eyes.  
'Well, I know you grew up with working class Muggles but I thought even to you the horse might be a bit of a giveaway, Potter!' Sarcasm dripped from Draco's voice.  
Harry's eyes narrowed. 'Of course I know why you're riding a horse, you git. Hermione dragging us to this Wizardpolo game obviously made that clear. But why the hell do you use that thing?'  
He pointed to Malfoy's hand that held something Harry had never seen at a Polo game, even though he'd only seen a few games on the television when the Dursleys were gone.  
'Why, Potter,' Draco drawled, 'then I assume you must know that Polo players use a long-handled mallet to drive a small ball into the opposing team's goal.'  
He flexed his leather covered fingers around the wooden stick and Harry flushed although he couldn't tell why. Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
'Of course I know,' he muttered embarrassed, 'so maybe you can explain why you're playing with a hockey stick!'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this ;)


End file.
